mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Toys
Merchandising is the driving force behind the My Little Pony franchise. Hasbro The My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic retail toys come in several varieties. The brushable-hair variety follow the classic My Little Pony toy lines for which the franchise is known, with colorful stylable hair. More faithful to their ponies' appearance in the show is the fully-sculpted plastic hair variety. All of the available dolls are covered extensively on the My Little Pony G4 doll index. Playful Ponies This group of Ponies is what Hasbro considers its "basic" line for the Friendship is Magic line. Each includes a smaller pony mold with brushable hair, a saddle or wagon, an animal companion, and comb. Wave 1, November 2010 *Rainbow Dash (Blue Pegasus) *Applejack (Tan Earth Pony) *Rarity (White Unicorn) *Fluttershy (Yellow Pegasus) *Pinkie Pie (Pink Earth Pony) *Twilight Sparkle (Purple Unicorn) Wave 2, April 2011 This wave was unfortunately delayed from February due to the disasters in Japan. It is a refresh of the previous wave Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy cycled out to make room for two new characters. *Cheerilee (Magenta Earth Pony) *Lily Blossom (Blue Pegasus) Wave 3, May 2011 Pinkie pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy return in this wave, along with four new ponies. *Cupcake (Magenta Earth Pony) * LuLu Luck ((Pink Earth Pony) *Dewdrop Dazzle (Teal Earth Pony) *Blossomforth (White Pegasus) Promotional Packs, Feburary 2001 These two two-packs were released in Europe. There is, as of yet, no word if the two-packs are scheduled to arrive in North America or if the two exclusive ponies will be made available as singles. *Daisy Dreams (Violet Earth Pony) with Fluttershy *Rainbow Flash (Pink Unicorn) with Rainbow Dash Other Promotional Items *Valentine's Pinkie Pie (Includes stickers and additional heart cutie-marks, February 2011) *Spring Time Fluttershy (Includes new flower accesories and additional flower cutie-marks, April 2011) Story Packs Story Packs are playsets for the basic pony line. Each story pack includes at least one pony, one large playset piece, and numerous accessories. Wave One, February 2011 * Fluttershy's Nursery Tree: Includes Fluttershy, four animal friends, the tree, wagon, stool, and veggie accessories. * Pinkie Pie and Sweetie Belle's Sweets Botique. Includes both ponies, shopping cart, checkout, and lots of candy accessories. *Raritys Royal Gem Carriage. Includes Rarity, comb, ribbon, bow, one animal friend, and large carriage. In Europe, this also included the figure Star Swirl as a special bonus. *Applejack's Sweet Apple Barn. Includes Applejack, two animal friends, large barn playset, and numerous farmyard accessories. *Twilght Sparkle's Twinkling Baloon. Includes Twilight Sparkle and Spike. Baloon has lights and sounds and can be set to operate as a night-light. Wave Two, May 2011 *Fun at the Fair with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. Includes both ponies, teddy-bear prize stand, and fair-prize accessories. *Raindow Dash's Camping Trip. Includes Rainbow Dash, two animal companions, tent, and campfire accesories. Shine Bright Ponies Fashion Ponies Surprise bags In addition to the larger toys, there are 24 smaller "surprise-bag" fully sculpted toys. They are sold in opaque packaging without noting which toy is in the bag, hence the "surprise". The 24 current blind-bag ponies are Applejack, Bumblesweet, Cherry Spices, Firecracker Burst, Fizzypop, Flower Wishes, Fluttershy, Lemon Hearts, Lily Blossom, Lucky Swirl, Minty, Pepperdance, Pinkie Pie, Pinkie Pie (Glitter Version), Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash (Glitter Version), Rarity, Roseluck, Sugar Grape, Sweetcream Scoops, Sweetie Blue, Sweetie Swirl, Twilight Sparkle and Twilight Sparkle (Glitter Version). Happy Meal In mid-January 2011, McDonald's started carrying five Friendship is Magic dolls as their "girl Happy Meal toy". The dolls have sculpted manes and brushable tails. Their design is fairly faithful to the animated series. Bubble toys Novelty toy manufacturer Imperial Toy has licensed the character Pinkie Pie for a series of bubble-blowing toys. Seven are currently available, two of which have a Pinkie Pie plastic figurine. Gallery Mlp fim g4 luna by colorscapesart.jpg|G4 doll-hair pony dolls Daisy Dream and Rainbow Flash.jpg|Daisy Dreams and Rainbow Flash G4 doll-hair ponies Dolls-crew.jpg|G4 fully-sculpted dolls Celestia-pink.png|Celestia, colored pink instead of white Why-is-Celestia-pink.png|Possible explanation for Celestia's altered color McDonalds-Happy-Meal.jpg|January 2011 Happy Meal girls' toys Twilightsparkle.jpg|2010 Twilight Sparkle Figure rainbowdash.jpg|2010 Rainbow Dash Figure PinkieBubbleBellie.jpg|Imperial Toy battery-powered Bubble Bellie PinkieDipSqueeze.jpg|Imperial Toy Dip & Squeeze Surprise bag chart.jpg|The 24 surprise-bag toys Surprise bag Fluttershy.jpg|"Fluttershy" External links *My Little Pony G4 doll index Category:Franchise Category:Fandom